


你的未来，由我收下

by sangerdoing



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangerdoing/pseuds/sangerdoing
Summary: 搬运留档。短打，大纲流。打完p5r，超强剧透，一发完，主明主对谈，主角名依旧来栖晓。如果他们在那之后还交流过的if。只是感想之类的，算是我自己说服自己的过程。游戏内能立即做选择，但游戏外意难平就是意难平。包含有本人对剧情的主观猜测，同时还有一些带有主观cp色彩的思维发散。不好看或者不想看就请直接右上，不多bb。谨慎食用。
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira





	你的未来，由我收下

1

当幻境太过真实，谁能分得清现实到底是哪边呢？

2

“我真是没想到，居然会这样。”

“我也没想到，居然会被他拿来威胁你。”

提问的人陷入沉思，回答的人反而摆着一张无所谓的脸，那家伙交叉着双手，坐在他惯坐的那个高凳上。

“死亡就是死亡，死去的人没可能归来，还是说你愿意让个虚假的人偶当替代物活下去？太恶心了吧？”那家伙毫不犹豫地摆出厌恶的表情，翻了个白眼。

“……你真是那样认为的？”来栖晓抬头望向自称“人偶”的明智吾郎，问道。

“不然还能是什么？”明智吾郎不留情面地说道。

“……算了。”

“虽然不知道你想说什么，但八成是因为你能看见什么不同的东西。”明智吾郎摇摇头，指责道，“但那又如何？你只是在现实面前逃开罢了。”

来栖晓有些意外：“新岛冴殿堂的时候？”

“不，是印象空间的时候。毫不犹豫避开所有可能有危险的shadow，但又指挥新岛真往能打过的shadow身上撞，要说你看不见什么不同的东西的话，根本不可能的吧？还是说你就以为你真没暴露？”

“如果这种事都知道的话，你还要说你是‘人偶’吗？”

来栖晓实在无法相信，连persona都还能使用的明智吾郎，会是某种虚假的代替品。伪神给的作弊器“神之眼”还能看见在天鹅绒房间内记载着的那张塔罗牌，同时他的言行和自己印象中相去甚远，如果那家伙真的是因为“来栖晓”的认知而创造了名为“明智吾郎”的人偶，怎么说都不太可能可以做到这种地步。

眼前的明智吾郎摇摇头，恨铁不成钢一样叹了口气。

“看来你看见的东西对你来说是非常重要的判断依据了。那么你看见了什么呢？新的可能性？还是某种存在依据？比如我是不是真的有影子的那种？”

“那么换个说法吧。”

“你真的认为，我会愿意这样活下来？连‘当事人自己的期望’这种小事都确定不了，或者说靠主观见解就向着自己想要的结果扭曲别人的意见，你真的是那个要将世界收入手中的怪盗吗？”

“别让人发笑了。”

3

尽管明智吾郎不清楚那家伙力量的作用形式，但清楚如果这样下去会变成什么样的结局。

母亲在亡故之前基本不在家，自己的出生根本就是累赘，对狮童正义的恨意就是这副身躯仅剩的全部而已。为了达成目的不择手段，获得那样的一个结局，也足够了。

何况怪盗团内有深交的只有来栖晓而已。

不被期望的降生，不被期望地被利用，在最后落下一个无法亲手达成目的的结局，这样的人生已经足够了。

唯一遗憾的，可能就是没办法赢过来栖晓而已。

等到再次站到来栖晓面前，真正意识到“来栖晓”的遗憾就只有没救出“明智吾郎”这一点的时候，说不准还有些开心吧。

作为唯一认定的对手和明智吾郎仅有的朋友，能这样挂记他，足够了。

但就这样迷失在虚幻中的话，根本不是能够配得上赢过自己的来栖晓的未来。

现在，就在这勒布朗，来栖晓虽然回答过他的选择，但他还在犹豫。

这也是“明智吾郎”还坐在这里的原因了。

至少目前，那家伙没有猜错，他依旧还是来栖晓认识的那个明智吾郎，甚至也不是自己口中的“人偶”。而是货真价实，除了从狮童殿堂算起一个月的记忆空白期之外，各方面都没有任何改变的明智吾郎。往前的记忆没有任何差错，大体思维方式没有任何改变，货真价实的虚假侦探。

但也只是现在是而已。

认知的改变能影响多少东西呢？

与来栖晓不同，明智吾郎认识在此事故发生前的芳泽家双生姐妹，知道那位的全部变化。

那完全就变成了另一个人。

明智吾郎自己都不敢确定，为了所谓“不伤害所有人的幸福未来”，去掉所有愤怒的自己，会变成什么样子。或许会变成堂堂正正的侦探王子吧，但那样就不会是现在的“明智吾郎”了。

那位殿堂主人的经历也是另一方面的参考，将悲伤从根源上抽走究竟会将一个人改变到什么程度、那样的人真的会得到幸福吗，那家伙的选择真是让人无法认同。

苟且的活着，与无畏地直面死亡的现实。

明智吾郎不认为自己能够影响那位反叛的leader到如此地步。

孰是孰非，偷走了世界的怪盗居然还会在这种地方犹豫。

实在让人笑不出来。

4

如果一个人的记忆完全被复制下来后，载入另一台机器里的话，能不能说那个人还活着呢？到底是成长过程决定性格，还是性格影响个人成长呢？

殿堂的影像里，记录着首例认知被改变的女士前后的对比。

认知被改变究竟能影响到多少事呢？是熟悉的人变的陌生？还是“猫能说话”的那种程度的改变？将现实的打击与生活的辛酸苦痛全部从一个人的过往经历中剔除，真的能让人获得幸福吗？就算是明智吾郎那种为了复仇而活着的人，改变认知之后，真的能对于的他现在来说称得上是获得幸福的未来吗？

来栖晓其实清楚这样下去的结局，但对于怪盗团的众人来说，或许那样是真的很幸福吧。

但明智，只有明智吾郎，问题又回到了这里。

这只能称得上是“来栖晓”期望的未来而已，大部分人都是幸福的。但对于自己来说，没能救出明智只是遗憾而已，同时就像他本人说的那样，他并不需要这样的半吊子的同情。

殿堂内的景象还历历在目。

伊甸园里被蒙住双眼的人们，和印象空间里的囚徒们没有任何本质的区别，顶多就是换了个放弃主见的方向而已。

明明都从神明那里盗走了宝物，但还因为展现在眼前的现状而陷入动摇，这可真是……高兴不起来。

但。

这样就相当于是亲自动手将明智吾郎推向死亡啊。

虽然“神之眼”看不出为什么会发生这种事，理由也好过程也好，结果都只有一个——现在的这个明智毫无疑问就是认识的那个侦探。

高傲自负，不甘败北。

但他坦荡地接受了这样的事实。

即便是自己真的能活下来。

来栖晓抬眼看向摆着张臭脸的侦探，长出一口气。

也对。

怪盗团全员都接受了现实苦痛的现在，自己这个怪盗团leader如果就这样放弃的话，那就是背叛了所有人的期望啊。

明明都走到这种地步了。

哈。

5

“你有觉悟了吧。”

“连带你的份啊。”

“事到如今还说这种话，你可真是最棒的对手了啊。”

“之后可找不到你这样的对手了，就当我还在留恋现在吧。”

“嘁，真让人恶心。”

“我当赞美收下了。”


End file.
